


baby sister/baby brother

by leiaamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Obi-Wan shows up but not really, Skywalker Family Feels, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaamidala/pseuds/leiaamidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Leia argue over who's the older twin, and things get heated. Han gets sick of it pretty fast. Takes place almost directly after ROTJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby sister/baby brother

**Author's Note:**

> I've read several fics in which the twins joke about who's older, and it honestly makes me kind of sad, because they really don't know. So I like to think they found out in a situation that went something like this.

It was the stupidest argument he had ever dealt with, and he and Leia had had some pretty stupid ones. This time, though, he wasn’t the one in the line of fire.

It had started with a silly quip at dinner aboard the _Falcon_ , the first quiet dinner they’d had together in so long. Leia sat between the two of them, and Han was just glad to see her so happy beside her newly formed family, her lover and brother.

_Lover._ Hm. Han liked the sound of that.

Luke must have sensed Han’s feelings, however, because he took that moment speak up.

“Han,” he said, failing to stifle a shit-eating grin, “what are your intentions toward my baby sister?”

Han chuckled, but before he could reply, Leia interjected.

“Baby?” she said. “I’m older.”

“No, you’re not.”

“And how do you know? Did the Force tell you?”

“No, but I just know.”

Leia rolled her eyes and kept eating. “Whatever.”

 

Han promptly forgot about the conversation—at least, until later that evening, after Luke had said goodnight and retired to his own bunk, and he and Leia were getting ready for bed. She was sat on his— _their_ —bunk, already in a simple white nightgown, her hair in a single braid down her back. Han was just taking off his shirt when he heard her mumbling.

“I’m the older one.”

He threw his shirt on the floor. “Does it matter?” he said, approaching and sitting beside her.

She sighed. “No, I guess not. But I am.”

“I’m sure you are, Princess.” She threw him a side-eye, to which he responded by gently caressing her cheek.

“C’mere,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. It was now his job to make _her_ forget.

 

He thought he had succeeded, until about eight hours later when he awoke to hear rather loud voices coming from the galley, accompanied by the smell of burnt food. He arrived to find the twins, both still in their sleep attire, arguing beside the stove.

“I’m the one who can remember being born!” Leia said as he stepped into the room.

“You said you could remember our mother, you didn’t say it was when we were born.”

“Well, it was, and I remember you being born after me.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Leia, this time I _am_ using the Force. You’re lying.”

Leia folded her arms over her chest and said nothing. It was then that Luke noticed Han just inside the doorway.

“Good morning,” Luke said, as casually as he could.

“You know what doesn’t make for a good morning?” Han said, strolling over to the stove and stepping between them to turn it off. “Finding your kitchen burned to the ground.”

“Sorry, we got a bit carried away.”

“You bet your ass you did.” Han glared at the two of them as he cleaned up the burnt remains of breakfast and set about preparing something else for the three of them. Leia, refusing to look in his eyes, mumbled an apology and went to set the table.

Han sat in the middle this time, absolutely flabbergasted.

 

“Han, could you tell my _baby brother_ that I’m done with his datapad and give it to him for me?” She held it out for Han to take.

At that moment, Luke was seated approximately six feet away from her. Han threw up his hands and stormed out of the room.

…Before storming right back in. “Listen, you two,” he growled. “There’s got to be a way to figure out which of you popped out of your mom first.” Both of them grew wide-eyed at his crass wording, but he pressed on. “Find it, then settle it. This is ridiculous.”

Luke and Leia slowly turned to face each other.

“Well,” Luke said, “we might be able to ask Ben.”

“Kenobi?”

“Yeah. He probably knows.”

“How do we ask him? We could… see him? Talk to him?”

“We’ll have to summon him. We could do it together.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“I’ll show you.” Luke gave her a soft, surprisingly genuine smile.

Han didn’t even bother to ask how such a thing would be possible. The Force or whatever, right now he didn’t care. “Do it.”

Leia’s mouth slowly formed a sly grin. “All right, let’s do it. Can’t wait to find out just how many minutes older I am.”

 

Twenty minutes later, as Han reclined in the lounge seat, the pair of them emerged from the storage bay, where they had gone to do their Force summoning…thing. Leia stormed over to the chair at the technical station, her arms tightly crossed. She threw herself into the seat and said nothing.

Luke strolled in behind her.

Han couldn’t resist. “So,” he said, the corner of his mouth curling upward, “who’s older?”

“I—“

“It doesn’t matter,” Leia said from her chair. “We’re twins, it doesn’t matter.”

 

A couple hours later at dinner, when things had cooled off a bit, Luke spoke up once again.

“So, Han, you never answered my question. Just what _are_ your intentions toward my _baby_ sister?”

“Shut up,” Leia said, but Han could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile. “It was _one minute_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I don't actually remember how long it was between Luke's and Leia's births in ROTS, and while I could go back with a stopwatch, I figured one minute was as good a guess as any.


End file.
